They used to be young
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: AU-story. Carrie goes to college and there she meets Samantha.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sex & the City.**

* * *

**They used to be young**

**"Before the S & the C there was just me, me...Carrie Sabrina Jennifer Bradshaw." - Adult Carrie**

**Carrie Bradshaw is a happy young beautiful woman who's just began her first year at NYC Fashion Academy aka the college of her dreams.**

"Wow! This is fuckin' awesome. Finally I get to go to the college I've been dreaming about since I was little." thinks Carrie to herself as she walk through the doors to the school, looking really sexy and cool as she move her hips in a seductive way and dressed in a short denim skirt, pink tank top and black leather jacket.

Being all lost in her on mind over the joy about going to NYC FA, Carrie doesn't see where she is going and walk right into a tall sexy blonde woman who is a senior at the college.

"Hey, newbie! Watch where the fuck you're goin' will ya? I'm not some stupid kid." says the tall blonde, sounding very angry.

"Sorry..." says Carrie. "Oh, I'm Carrie Bradshaw by the way."

"And my name's Samantha Jones, the girl every guy wants, but only some can have. Not that it's any of your business, Cathy." says Samantha in a sassy tone.

"Uh...it's Carrie, not Cathy." says Carrie, who seem a bit shy to meet a girl who's more awesome than herself.

"Like I care." says Samantha with strong sarcasm

"You should be a little nice if you want friends." says Carrie, trying to show some backbone.

"Ha, let me laugh, girl. No little newbie can show up out of nowhere and teach me shit about life. The only 'friends' that I need are the kind that has a big dick. Otherwise known as men. I simply love to get fucked hard and wild." says Samantha, not scared to speak about sex in public.

"OMG, you're one confident girl." says Carrie.

"Well of course, cutie. I've got all the features to back it up too. Ask anyone at this school and you'll find out that I'm totally absolutely awesome...at least in bed." says Samantha.

"I gotta say that you do look sexy, not that I'm a lesbo, but I can still see it." says Carrie.

"Oh, thanks, girl." says Samantha, surprised that Carrie is still talking to her. Most new girls can't even stand a few seconds in the so called 'Samantha Jones Spotlight-zone' without feeling weak and worthless. This tells the usually very egocentric and slightly badass Samantha that Carrie might be a girl worth to be friends with, unlike most other girls that has been trying to become Samantha's friend, but failed big.

"You're cool." says Carrie with in a nice cheerful voice.

"True as hell and you don't seem that crappy yourself, Carrie. Meet me on the second floor, hallway 9 on the lunch-break." says Samantha.

"Sure." says Carrie as she head away to search for her locker.

After a small lunch ( a fruit sandwich and a cup of tea ) Carrie ride an elevator to the second floor where she soon reach hallway 9.

She is surprised when Samantha is the only one there.

"Hi, Carrie!" says Samantha, who actually has a true friendly smile on her face. Not being as sassy as she was earlier.

"Where's all the people?" says Carrie confused.

"Nobody ever hang out in this part of the building. Some say a ghost lives here, but I don't believe in such bullshit." says Samantha.

"Oh, I see." says Carrie with a small laugh.

"I wanna show you something." says Samantha as she lead Carrie to an empty classroom that has a sign on the door that says "Not in use. Keep out."

Inside the old classroom ( which has no windows ) is a big bed and a soft couch.

"This is my little home away from home. Sure, it's not much, but it's my own special fuck-place." says Samantha.

"You have sex in this room?" says Carrie.

"Oh yeah!" says Samantha. "I've done a lot in here. My first ass-fuck. My first 3-way fuck. My first orgie. It all took place here."

"I'm a virgin." says Carrie, not sure why she suddenly reveal that.

"Really? I thought you had at least done regular fucking. You don't look like a little innocent girl. Most people would think that a girl dressed like you would be more like me." says Samantha.

Now Carrie notice what Samantha is wearing.

Samantha's outfit consists of a short black latex skirt, even shorter than Carrie's own skirt, a tight dark-red push-up lace bra, and a white Gucci leather jacket.

"I'm actually gonna do it with some horny guys later today. Come back and join in if you like. You know where this place is now. Hope to see you." says Samantha.

"I'll think about it..." says Carrie as she leave.

Carrie is happy to have found a friend and not just any friend...the most popular girl at the whole school.

Carrie is sure that it's gonna be a fun year with a lot of...sex.

When the school-day is over and Carrie get back home to her little apartment ( not the same one she'll have later as an adult ) she think about what to do.

Should she go and join in on Samantha's little sex-time or not? Carrie doesn't know. She feel that it could be fun, but she's also not sure if it's really the right thing to do.

After changing into her most sexy dress ( a purple short one ) Carrie decides to head back to school and see if she can get herself a little fun.

As she reach hallway 9 on the second floor, Carrie walk towards the classroom and gently grab the door-knob. It's locked, but voices can be heard from inside.

"Excuse me...it's me, it's Carrie. Carrie Bradshaw. Samantha, are you there?" says Carrie.

Just 5 seconds later the door opens and Samantha says in a cold rude tone with an angry look on her face "By God's damn ball-sack, what are you thinking?"

"Sorry..." says Carrie, who seem like she's really afraid of Samantha right now.

"I'm in the middle of getting fucked by huge dick and you show up and force me to stop. Get in here and keep your mouth shut so I can get that big thing back inside my pussy." says Samantha as she quickly pull Carrie into the room and locks the door again.

Samantha goes down on all 4 on the bed and tells a handsome black guy with a perfect body to fuck her.

"Lucas, fuck me hard, now!" says Samantha in a very sexy voice.

The black man, whose name is Lucas push his hard dick deep into Samantha's soft wet pussy and begin to fuck her.

"Hi, girl...my name's Mike and you are?" says another guy to Carrie.

Mike is a Latino with black hair.

"I'm Carrie Bradshaw." says Carrie.

"Sexy name. Wanna fuck?" says Mike with confidence.

"I'm a virgin..." says Carrie.

"That's okay. I love to fuck a newbie." says Mike.

"Please, don't call me newbie. It's kinda turnin' me off." says Carrie as she giggle a bit.

"Okay, beginner then." says Mike.

"Sounds better." says Carrie.

2 hours later, Samantha's had one more awesome fuck to add to her very long line of super-great sexual encounters and Carrie has finally lost her virginity.

As they ride the elevator back down to the bottom floor, Samantha says "Carrie Bradshaw, you're not lame and weak like all the other new chicks. You're really cool and fun. I actually like you and that's a big thing, cause I never have real friends." and Samantha really means what she's saying.

"I'm happy too, Samantha. Thanks to you I've had sex for the first time and it was freakin' awesome." says Carrie with a friendly smile.

"Oh, good for you, friend." says Samantha. "I've fucked with Mike before and I know that he's got a nice dick."

"I'm sure Lucas has a good one too." says Carrie.

"He does." says Samantha.

"Okay! See you tomorrow." says Carrie a few seconds later as they step out from the elevator.

"Yeah!" says Samantha. "I'm gonna go get my hair done. See ya."

When Carrie get home she eat dinner ( sushi and hot sauce ) while she read a fashion-magazine.

"What a day. I've met a new best friend and lost my virginity. Holy shit, today's totally perfect." says a very happy Carrie to herself.

Even though none of them knows it, Carrie and Samantha are gonna be friends for the rest of their lives from now on.

**"Carrie was my first real friend and I really think that she is beautiful, funny and smart." - Adult Samantha**

_**The End.**_


End file.
